Um passe de mágica
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Vc torce para o casalzinho ficar junto desde a primeira temporada? Não ficou satisfeito com o beijo do episódio Go? Quer mais? Então esta é a fic certa para você.[Rob.Star]
1. Acho que não deu certo

**Título: **Um passe de mágica

**Autora**: Gabi

**_Shipper_**: Robin/Estelar

**Gênero: **Romance/ Comédia

**Fiction Rated:** T/ eventual M

**N/A:** Bom, mais uma idéia simples que virou um monstrinho de sete cabeças e tentou morder meus dedos enquanto eu digitava. Ficou um "pouquinho" maior do que eu tinha imaginado, então tive que dividir em capítulos.

Obrigada à Lya (muito obrigada amiga ...) que leu enquanto eu escrevia a apontou algumas falhas de enredo que eu tentei corrigir, mas tenho lá minhas dúvidas quanto ao sucesso das correções.

**1. Acho que não deu certo**

- Por que mesmo nós estamos aqui? – perguntou Andy esfregando os braços com as mãos, pois acabara se sentir um calafrio ao olhar em volta e se ver cercado por túmulos. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de estar um cemitério sombrio e deserto, altas horas da noite.

- Porque cemitérios são solo sagrado. – respondeu Terry, entrando na insígnia que acabara de marcar no chão com um líquido vermelho, ao mesmo tempo em que conferia na livro a ilustração marcada no papel velho e amarelado para ver se ela estava perfeitamente reproduzida.

- Igrejas também são solo sagrado e bem menos assustadora. Nós poderíamos estar em uma.

- Claro, mas acho que o sacristão não ia gostar muito da nossa companhia.

- Está bem, mas vamos terminar logo com isso. Não gosto daqui.

- Isso ainda vai ser um problema, porque você vai passar muito tempo aqui no futuro. É inevitável. Todos nós vamos. – disse em tom quase grave, que atribuía um humor negro a afirmação - Por que você não para de tremer como se fosse uma garotinha e me ajuda aqui?

- Aqui está o que você pediu. – entregando a mochila.

- E pensar que você achou o amuleto na internet... – meditou Terry ao se lembrar de onde o ingrediente faltante para o ritual havia sido encontrado.

- O que não está na internet hoje em dia? E o duende norueguês de quem eu comprei ainda dava garantia da autenticidade dos produtos.

- Ótimo. Assim estamos realmente seguros. – disse Terry com seu tom irônico, organizando os materiais no espaço no meio da insígnia: o amuleto em formato pentagonal, um recipiente com mel, uma borboleta, uma pena de pombo, as pétalas de e... uma escova de cabelo (?) – Mas o que isso está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Terry empunhado o objeto.

- Eu peguei emprestada da _Chloe_. Ela ainda não sabe que eu peguei e eu pretendo devolver antes que ela descubra.

- Eu pedi "o" fio de cabelo de uma virgem, não a escova de cabelo de uma.

- Calma. Deve ter cabelo de pelo menos umas cinco "virgens" ai.

- O livro fala em "uma", não em "cinco".

- _O que abunda não prejudica_. – disse Andy, pegando a escova das mãos de Terry e retirando o cabelo que estava preso por entre os dentes – E não tente vir com esse papo de sabichão porque você entende tanto sobre feitiços quanto eu. Nós mal sabemos pra que esse feitiço serve e ele provavelmente nem vai funcionar mesmo. Agora, termina logo com isso que eu estou congelando aqui. – disse com uma determinação que não manifestara até aquele momento.

- Você está é morrendo de medo, seu frangote.

Assim que Terry terminou de falar, um morcego que caçava ali perto fez um vôo rasante e passou a poucos centímetros da cabeça do garoto, que se jogou no chão encolhido e se protegendo com os braços.

- E parece que eu não sou o único. – ajoelhando-se perto do amigo que também se colocava de joelhos sem graça, limpando a terra de sua roupa.

- Vamos começar. Pronto?

- Sim. – respondeu Andy abrindo o livro na página desejada para ler o encantamento – Finalmente essas aulas de latim tiveram uma utilidade.

- Mas isso não é latim, Andy. É aramaico... – comentou Terry.

- Então acho que elas vão continuar sem ter utilidade. Ainda bem que não prestei atenção a nenhuma delas.

- Percebe-se.

Terry respirou fundo. Andy definitivamente não era um dos garotos mais espertos do mundo, tampouco ele tinha qualquer intimidade com magia, mas que mal terrível um feitiço inocente poderia causar? Era a primeira vez que Terry pensava nas conseqüências do que iam fazer, pois desde que encontraram o livro antigo por acidente em um dos muitos baús da casa de Andy, jamais pensou que realmente executariam algum daqueles rituais e nem acreditava que eles poderiam desencadear alguma reação no mundo físico.

Ele e o amigo haviam reunido os materiais, estudado os rituais e invadido o cemitério por diversão, nada mais que isso. Bom, lá no fundo havia o desejo de usar a mágica para tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Terry ainda duvidava de que o "_feitiço_" funcionaria, mas agora começava a duvidar de sua dúvida. E se o feitiço funcionasse? E se alguma coisa saísse errada? E se eles conjurassem um monstro ou invocassem um demônio que iniciasse o processo de destruição do mundo?

Andy, por sua vez, não compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos aflitos de seu amigo, pois ainda estava desconfortável demais com os túmulos que os rodeavam e a estranha sensação de que alguém os observava das sombras para pensar em algo que não fosse sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O ritual era bastante simples.

O garoto colocou a pena no chão e, sobre ela, afundou o amuleto de pedra na terra fofa, jogando mais terra por cima. Depois, sobre o local onde o amuleto havia sido enterrado, jogou as pétalas secas, derramou mel de modo displicente e depositou a borboleta morta ali encima, enquanto Andy continuava recitando algumas frases em um idioma estranho para os dois. Em seguida, Terry colocou fogo no tufo de cabelo que Andy havia retirado da escova de Chloe e deixou que ele se queimasse por completo enquanto eram recitados os versos finais e mais expressivos do ritual.

Eles esperaram alguns segundos e nada. Nenhum raio de luz... Nem um estalo... Nem uma ventania. Nada!

- É... Acho que não deu certo. – disse Andy encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu não disse que o mel industrial e as flores secas aromatizadas não funcionariam nunca? – disse Terry – Só mesmo na sua cabeça que nós podemos ir atualizando rituais milenares com ingredientes comuns da nossa época e esperar que funcione.

- Vai ver substituir sangue por groselha não dá certo, ou então o tal amuleto era falso. Vou pedir meu dinheiro de volta! – disse Andy fingindo alguma indignação para zombar da situação – Agora vamos embora – continuou ele dando meio volta – Vamos logo! – insistiu ao ver que o amigo não o acompanhava. Foi quando Andy percebeu a expressão de perplexidade o rosto de Terry e voltou-se para ver o que era: as asas da borboleta morta começaram a se mexer. Primeiro foi um movimento suave que Terry jurou ser fruto de sua imaginação, mas depois ela levantou por completo as asas azuladas que passou a abrir e fechar enquanto se preparava para sair voando.

Junto com o primeiro movimento das asas da borboleta, um pó brilhante se soltou e ondas concêntricas de energia foram se espalhando pela cidade sem que os garotos sequer percebessem, pois a vibração das asas mais se parecia com um vento suave.

Os garotos se entreolharam estarrecidos:

- Funcionou! – exclamou Andy – Não acredito. E você que achava que isso tudo era uma grande besteira.

- Tem certeza de que essa borboleta estava realmente morta e não sob estado de animação suspensa?

- Não venha com essa conversa. Deu certo! – vibrou Andy, pulando o pescoço do amigo para prender a cabeça desde com seu braço enquanto desarrumava seu cabelo com a outra mão – E você dizendo que não ia funcionar!

- Está bem. Está bem. Eu admito que... – a comemoração dos garotos foi interrompida, pois alguma coisa foi arremessada perto deles e caiu gemendo sobre uma lápide - ... Temos que sair daqui! – disse Terry puxando o amigo pelo braço.

Os dois mal tiveram tempo para agarras suas mochilas. Apenas correram até os arbustos ali perto e ficaram escondidos vendo a garota ruiva voar até o túmulo onde a outra garota de cabelo curto se levantava, completamente imunda com uma gosma pegajosa:

- Tudo bem, amiga Ravena? – perguntou Estelar.

- Eu estou toda gosmenta. O que você acha? – respondeu a Ravena sentada e lamentando seu estado. A garota tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que a gosma a estava prendendo. Era uma massa grudenta que ia perdendo a elasticidade quando em contato com o ar e se tornava mais fácil de romper, mas até lá prejudicava a mobilidade dos que fossem atingidos, pois eles ficavam presos à superfície na qual havia caído e tinham seus membros presos um nos outros.

Os titãs estavam enfrentando uma criatura estranha de quatro patas, com pouco mais de dois metros de dorso e tentáculos gosmentos saindo da cabeça. O animal havia sido solto por algum vilão ainda não identificado e os jovens heróis o estavam perseguindo quando o aquele, encurralado, optou por invadir o cemitério. Como defesa, o animal vomitava uma espécie de fluido esverdeado e pegajoso a uma velocidade bastante considerável, o que dificultava a esquiva. Foi um desses "tiros" que acertou Ravena e a fez bater contra a cruz de concreto que guarnecia o túmulo de um desconhecido.

- Eu vou ajudar você! – disse Estelar segurando Ravena pela mão e tentando puxá-la da gosma, mas tudo que ela conseguiu foi também ficar presa ali – Eu não consigo sair! – resmungou Estelar depois de também prender seu pé na meleca.

- Isso... Estava fácil demais quando éramos cinco. Com três vai ficar muito mais emocionante. – ironizou Mutano vendo que as duas garotas estavam momentaneamente neutralizadas pela gosma do bicho.

Os três jovens restantes se reagruparam ao redor do inimigo para tentar mais um ataque. Ao comando de Robin, Cyborg disparou vários tiros com seu canhão, mas o animal era extremamente ágil e desviou de todos eles ao mesmo tempo em que deu meia volta e vomitou sua gosma em direção a Mutano que escapou por pouco:

- Cara, isso é nojento. – comentou Mutano aliviado por ter conseguido se livrar.

Robin se aproveitou da brecha dada pela criatura enquanto ela estava tentando acertar Mutano e conseguiu pular encima dele com uma acrobacia, mas não teve tempo suficiente para armar uma de suas bombas, pois o animal girou no ar e derrubou Robin no chão, pisando encima desde durante sua fuga.

Mutano transformou-se em um grande gorila e agarrou o animal pelos tentáculos, iniciando-se um cabo de guerra entre os dois. Cyborg aproveitou-se da distração da criatura para acertá-la com um tiro do canhão adaptado ao seu braço. A criatura gemeu, largou Mutano e tentou fugir mais uma vez, mas Cyborg atirou de novo, acertando, dessa vez, na cabeça do animal que quedou imóvel no chão.

- Ufa! – suspirou Mutano já em sua forma humana - Pensei que essa coisa não fosse parar nunca.

- Você reclama demais. Nem foi tão difícil. – retrucou Cyborg ajudando Robin, que ainda estava estirado no chão, a se levantar.

- Olha só! – disse Mutano rindo e apontando para o chão onde a forma do corpo de Robin havia ficado carimbada na terra fofa.

- Isso não teve graça. – resmungou Robin sacudindo a terra que havia ficado em seu uniforme e verificando que também estava sujo com um líquido vermelho. Sua primeira reação foi pensar que era sangue, mas quando passou o a mão encima e levou até o nariz percebeu que se tratava de xarope de groselha.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou Estelar que havia arrancado a tampa do túmulo no qual havia ficado presa com Ravena. Esta, por sua vez, acabou de destruiu o resto da tampa do túmulo erevelando o caixão de madeira escura, já desgastado pelo tempo, que estava depositado lá dentro. Mutano quase teve um ataque por achar que o fantasma do morto os assombraria por causa da violação de sua sepultura.

- Não. Isto é só groselha. Mas não me pergunte como veio parar aqui.

- Acho que acabamos. – disse Cyborg amordaçando o animal para garantir que ele não voltasse a fugir até ser recolhido pelos homens da prefeitura - Vamos para casa.

- Ótima idéia. Essas meninas precisam de um banho. – brincou Mutano, mas este logo parou de rir da própria piada quando Ravena se aproximou séria. Mutano percebeu que havia exagerado com seu comentário e já estava pronto para pedir desculpas quando Ravena se jogou encima dele abraçando-o e também o sujando com a gosma.

- Você estava merecendo um abraço. - disse Ravena com sua voz rouca.

- É... acho que sim. Mas acho que agora você já pode me soltar.

- Não consigo. – disse Ravena que em seu ímpeto de sujar Mutano não havia pensado que dois ficariam colados depois do abraço – Estamos grudados. – continuou ela, arrependida de sua brincadeira.

- Como assim? – perguntou Mutano fazendo o possível para se soltar.

- Quem diria... Agora não é só o Robin e a Estelar quem estão namorando.

– disse Cyborg. Robin olhou para Estelar e riu sem graça, já que o quase fim do mundo enfrentado por eles com a ascensão de Trigon acabou ficando entre o jovem casal que continuavam sendo só bons amigos.

- Não brinca com isso, Cyborg. – choramingou Mutano, não achando graça na insinuação de Cyborg.

- Esperem um pouco. Eu escutei alguma coisa. – parando de rir e se concentrando para identificar de onde havia vindo o barulho.

- O que foi? - perguntou Estelar ficando imóvel como uma estátua e acompanhando o movimento de seu colega com os olhos, quando uma borboleta de asas azuladas pousou em seu nariz e ela rompeu o silêncio com um espirro – Desculpe.

- Tem alguma coisa por aqui... – Cyborg deu alguns passos e destruiu o arbusto na sua frente com um único golpe, revelando o esconderijo dos dois meninos apavorados que, por pouco, não acabaram levando um tiro por estarem no lugar onde um perigoso bandido deveria estar escondido.

- Nós não fizemos nada! Nós não fizemos nada! – repetia Terry.

- São só dois garotos. – disse Cyborg – O que vocês estão fazendo em um cemitério?

- Teste de coragem... – mentiu Terry - E parece que nós passamos, não é Andy? – tremendo.

- É. – concordou ele autonomamente enquanto reparava os cinco adolescentes, principalmente na alienígena de olhos verdes - Vocês moram na torre em "T"? – perguntou Andy, mais curioso do que assustado.

- Sim. – respondeu Estelar com um sorriso.

- Dá um autógrafo? – tirando um bloco e uma caneta do nada.

- Desculpe esse idiota. Ele não sabe o que está dizendo. – disse Terry puxando o amigo – Nós já estamos indo embora... – e saiu arrastado Andy enquanto ele dava tchau para Estelar com cara de bobo apaixonado.

- Olha só – disse Cyborg apontando para os restos do ritual executado pelos garotos que ainda estava no chão – Alguém estava tentando fazer uma bruxaria por aqui. Acho que isso explica a groselha.

- Que tipo de ritual usa xarope de groselha? – comentou Ravena.

- Eles estavam invocando a fada dos doces? – riu Mutano, mas ficou logo sério quando deu com a cara sem o menor traço de um sorriso da garota de cabelos azuis.

- Adolescentes... Sempre fazendo coisas idiotas para aparecer. – disse Robin em um tom de recriminação oriundo de uma pontada de ciúme, porque Estelar havia ganhado mais um integrante para seu fã clube.

- E o que você acha que é? Adulto? – replicou Ravena que até aquele instante são havia conseguido liberar seus braço, mas continuava parcialmente colada a Mutano.

- Mas eu não faço coisas idiotas.

- Não? – interrogou a garota dando um tom cético à sua voz rouca.

Robin não teve como desmentir, contentou-se em olhar feio para amiga:

- Vamos embora.

- Pra você é fácil dizer. Não está colado em ninguém. – reclamou o mutante.

- Uma ajudazinha seria bem-vinda. – completou Ravena.

- Deixa comigo. – ofereceu-se Cyborg agarrando Mutano pelos ombros – Estelar, segure a Ravena.

A jovem de cabelos ruivos seguiu o comando do andróide e ao sinal os dois puxaram os amigos cada qual para seu lado e conseguiram com que eles se descolassem.

* * *

Na torre, cada titã procurou seu canto. Ravena e Mutano estavam em pior estado, então tiveram prioridade para o uso dos banheiros.

Estelar ficou na fila, pois só havia dois banheiros na torre e ela queria tirar aquela gosma de seu braço. Cyborg tentou convencer Robin a ir até a enfermaria, mas este relutou até o fim e disse que só precisava dormir um pouco. Isso só se mais nenhum super-vilão tentasse ameaçar a segurança da cidade, senão isso ele faria. Só naquela noite eles tiveram que cuidar de três ataques distintos. Será que os vilões não poderiam fazer um revezamento? Um atacaria na segunda... outro na terça... e assim por diante, desde que o fim de semana fosse respeitado, é claro.

- Se você quer continuar teimando, ótimo. – disse Cyborg, pois não estava com paciência para continuar a tentar convencer Robin - Mas então acorde outra pessoa no meio da madrugada chorando se for alguma coisa séria.

- Que história é essa de "acordar no meio da madrugada"? Você se recarrega em quinze minuto. Não precisa dormir oito horas por noite como o resto de nós.

- E só por isso você se sente no direito de me incomodar a qualquer hora? Não é nem pela madrugada, é pela sua teimosia. – com tom de irmão mais velho passando sermão - Quantas vezes eu tenho que lembrar que... Bom, você não é de "aço". O Superman é. Você, não.

- Como se desse para eu esquecer disso. – disse Robin, não satisfeito com sua condição de mero mortal de carne e ossos – Tudo bem. Se você insiste. Eu vou mesmo ter que esperar o Mutano terminar para poder tomar banho. Vamos fazer isso logo.

- Sim senhor. O senhor quem manda. – zombou Cyborg, seguindo o garoto até a enfermaria.

De fato não era nada sério, mas demandava pequenos cuidados. Havia pequenas lesões em algumas costelas, mas elas não chegavam a estar quebradas. Também não havia muito que fazer além de enfaixar a região para protegê-la e ficar de molho alguns dias para dar tempo do corpo reagir por si mesmo. Ou isso, ou então pedir uma ajudinha para companheira Ravena cujos poderes eram sempre úteis em ocasiões assim. Mas como ela não estava muito receptiva naquela noite, o jeito era esperar até o dia seguinte.

De qualquer forma, com ou sem poderes de cura de Ravena, para Robin estava mais do que claro que ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de tirar alguns dias de folga por algo tão simples enquanto os vilões não tiravam nenhum. E, na sua cabeça, isso estava longe de ser coisa de "maluco obstinado", porque fraturar o antebraço era muito, mas muito diferente de lesionar levemente algumas costelas que não atrapalhavam em nada... Talvez em respirar, mas isso nem era tão importante.

Como esperado, Mutano, que nunca havia gostado tanto assim de banho, já havia terminado de se limpar e estava na cozinha preparando um lanche "leve" antes de ir dormir quando Robin voltou da enfermaria, ainda contrariado com as recomendações de Cyborg, mas conformado com seu propósito de não seguir nenhuma delas.

Sentou-se na borda da banheira para descalçar as botas e depositá-las em um canto. As luvas verdes já haviam ficado em algum lugar no caminho, junto com a capa, afinal de contas, aquele era um banheiro para o uso exclusivo de homens e não havia nenhuma mãe por perto para ter um enfarte fulminante ao ver as roupas jogadas no chão molhado.

Terminou de tirar o resto da roupa e a jogou ao lado do cesto dentro do qual a roupa suja deveria ficar. Depois pensou na enorme contradição da cena e voltou a recolher todas as peças que estavam jogadas e colocá-las em seu devido lugar, porque ser protetor da cidade não era desculpa suficiente para se ser desleixado. Talvez fosse desculpa para contratar um mordomo faz-tudo e discreto como o Alfred, mas isso já era outros quinhentos.

Entrou debaixo da ducha e percebeu logo que havia esquecido de tirar a máscara... de novo. Estava tão acostumado com ela que nem se lembrava de tirá-la quando preciso, já que sua vida de civil havia praticamente deixado de existir depois que se uniu aos Titãs.

Tirou a máscara de a deixou de lado, esfregando a região dos olhos.

A água, inicialmente fria, foi esquentando gradualmente até ficar bastante quente. O rapaz tomou um banho bem demorado, repassado mentalmente tudo que o grupo havia feito e já pensando em alguma forma de treinamento, pois o ataque á criatura dos tentáculos deixou bem claro algumas falhas que ainda havia na defesa dos mesmos. Só percebeu que estava demorando demais quando Mutano, cansado de esperar, começou a esmurrar a porta do banheiro, pois havias esquecido de escovar os dentes e precisava pegar sua escova. Foi só ai que Robin desistiu de gastar toda a reserva de água doce do planeta de uma só vez e desligou a ducha.

Quando terminou, o banheiro inteiro estava cheio de vapor como se fosse uma sauna úmida. Abriu caminho em meio à cortina de vapor e achou as toalhas. Enrolou uma em sua cintura, usou outra secar o cabelo, deixando-a envolta de seu pescoço quando parou enfrente à pia, mas o espelho estava todo embaçado.

Passou a mão no espelho, que ficou cheio de gotículas de água, e pôde ver sua imagem refletida: o cabelo preto bagunçado e a franja meio caída sobre os olhos azuis. Nada de diferente dos outros garotos de sua idade.

Escovou os dentes com pressa, abriu a porta e verificou se havia alguém no corredor. A barra estava limpa, então jogou a segunda toalha sobre a cabeça para se esconder e caminhou rápido até seu quarto, quando finalmente começou a sentir os verdadeiros resultados de ser pisoteado por um animal daquele tamanho.

Seu corpo estava todo dolorido. Provavelmente teria que apelar para seu "arsenal" de antiinflamatórios para levantar da cama no dia seguinte, mas já tinha se condicionado a suportar aquele tipo de dor pós-batalhas. "Suportar" claro, porque não tinha uma veia masoquista para se acostumar às contusões ou gostar delas.

Foi até o armário e pegou algumas ataduras, depois sentou-se na cama para começar a enfaixar seu tórax, encontrando certa dificuldade na realização de tal tarefa, já que a faixa deveria ser colocada de modo firme para ter alguma utilidade, mas a área ainda estava dolorida demais para receber pressão superior à de um leve toque. Prendeu a respiração e forçou mais um pouco para não precisar da ajuda de ninguém e, por um instante, passou por sua cabeça se tudo não seria mais fácil se não fosse tão orgulhoso a ponto de evitar pedir ajuda.

Quando finalmente terminou de prender a última faixa, respirou aliviado e deixou-se cair na cama com os olhos fechados.

Na verdade seus olhos já estavam se fechando sozinhos, pois o rapaz não dormia direito há pelo menos três dias. Desde que Cyborg superou todos os recordes no novo jogo de video-game e desafiou, em tom de deboche, o menino prodígio a recuperar sua antiga posição no topo da lista.

Robin encolheu-se na cama, já que metade de seu corpo ainda estava do lado de fora e virou-se de lado, aconchegando-se melhor. O colchão estava tão confortável que não faria mal continuar ali por mais alguns minutos antes de se levantar novamente para colocar o pijama. Foi relaxando aos poucos e perdendo a consciência sem se dar conta, até que voltou a despertar com o barulho da porta se abrindo e se fechado em seguida.

Sentou-se se súbito e deu de cara com a alienígena de Tamaran parada em frente à porta com uma expressão curiosa e vestida com sua roupa de dormir: um short curto rosa com duas listas brancas nas laterais e uma camiseta branca com o desenho de uma gatinha sorridente e algumas flores estilizadas.

- O Cyborg disse que você se machucou e eu vim ver se está tudo bem. Está tudo bem?

A primeira reação de Robin ao analisar a situação e lembrar que havia esquecido sua máscara no banheiro foi escorregar para o outro lado da cama, puxando o edredom que a forrava consigo, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava algo que estivesse ao seu alcance para cobrir o rosto. No entanto, calculou mal a distância e acabou caindo no chão e ficando abaixando atrás da cama. Depois de conferir que sua tolha estava no lugar, voltou a se levantar com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, deixando o dedo médio e o indicador mais separados para improvisar uma máscara:

- Estelar, você não pode ir entrando assim. – disse Robin, tão surpreso com a aparição da companheira de equipe, quanto envergonhado por estar sem a máscara, quando se lembrou que o fato de estar só de toalha poderia ser algo mais embaraçoso.

- Tem razão. – disse ela apoiando a mão no rosto em um instante de reflexão – Eu esqueci de bater. Mas vou me lembrar da próxima vez. – disse sorridente – Robin... Por que você está cobrindo seu rosto? Tem alguma coisa de errado com ele? – perguntou a jovem ruiva franzindo a sobrancelha enquanto contornava a cama com passos lânguidos.

- Não, nada. - negou Robin, mas viu logo que teria que ser mais convincente em sua explicação, já que estava literalmente na "cara" que havia algo errado – Só que estou sem minha máscara e...

- Deixa eu adivinhar: você se sente nu sem ela? – completou Estelar, rindo e terminando de dar a volta na cama para ficar do mesmo lado em que estava Robin.

- Também tem isso. – desviando o olhar para o chão sem graça - Preciso me trocar.

- Tudo bem. – dando mais dois passos e sentando-se no pequeno armário próximo da cama de Robin.

Aquela não era bem a reação que o garoto esperava, então ele continuou parado esperando que a jovem_ alien_ se levantasse e saísse do quarto, mas não parecia não estar nos planos desta fazê-lo.

- Você se importa que eu fique? – perguntou Estelar depois de alguns segundo, como se tivesse chegado a alguma conclusão absurda.

- Só se você não se importar em me ver pelado. – respondeu o menino prodígio acreditando que não poderia ter sido mais claro em sua ironia.

- Então tudo bem. – disse Estelar inclinando seu corpo para trás, apoiada pelos braços, demonstrando que não tinha intenção de sair para o desespero de Robin que continuava cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, agora também para esconder seu espanto, em total contraste com a naturalidade com que Estelar brincava de balançar seus pés, com a cabeça um pouco inclinada.

- Você não está pensando mesmo em ficar aqui, não é? – perguntou com uma ponta de desespero. Estelar não respondeu, apenas riu da falta de jeito do líder da equipe para lidar com situações que fugissem ao domínio do heróico. Foi então que ela percorreu com os olhos o corpo de Robin, parando na altura da toalha e lançou olhar enigmático como se estivessem planejando algo.

- Robin... – descendo do pequeno armário e aproximando-se do constrangido rapaz que recuou até dar com o vidro em suas costas – Se sua toalha caísse, você ia continuar cobrindo seu rosto?

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – desesperado com a possibilidade da hipótese tratada na pergunta se realizar e, reflexivamente, segurando a toalha com as mãos.

- Não tem mesmo nada de errado com seus olhos. – concluiu ela satisfeita por sua brincadeira ter funcionado – Aliás, eles são bonitos. Não sei porque você insiste em usar essa máscara o tempo todo. – parando a poucos centímetros de Robin que estava praticamente encurralado.

- Sabia que essas bandagens fazem você parecer com os mortos da antiga civilização egípcia depois dos rituais fúnebres? – disse Estelar, dando uma pequena risada enquanto corria sua mão por sobre o peito dele até a altura da toalha e prendendo-a entre seus dedos.

- O que você... – os olhos azuis de Robin fitavam assombrados os olhos cor de esmeralda de Estelar, mas ele não pôde terminar a frase, pois teve seus lábios tomados pelos da garota alienígena que não perdeu tempo em explorar a boca dele com sua língua, depois depositou sua cabeça no obro do rapaz e passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, começando pela base, passado pela nuca e até chegar à orelha enquanto descia suas mãos pelo quadril dele.

A respiração de Robin estava alterada e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados em uma descarga de adrenalina semelhante ao de quando estava a caça de algum criminoso, mas ao contrário do que acontecia no exercício de sua função de guardião da cidade, dessa vez o menino prodígio não estava conseguindo exercer total controle sobre seus sentidos e mal podia concatenar suas idéias a ponto de formular uma sentença que fizesse sentido:

- Estelar... você... tem idéia do que está fazendo?

- Claro que sim. – sussurrou com um tom provocante, intercalando sua fala com um beijo rápido - Isso também funciona assim no meu planeta. – continuou ela beijando-o novamente e depois recuando até a cama, onde se livrou logo de sua blusa, atirando-a encimas de Robin.

- - - - - - - - -

- Robin... Acorda! É sua vez de preparar o café. – gritou Mutano enquanto esmurrava a porta.

O garoto logo abriu os olhos assustado, mas precisou de alguns segundos para tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo. Ainda estava atravessado na cama, meio encolhido e com o rosto amassado sobre o edredom que havia absorvido a umidade de seu cabelo, o qual ainda estava molhado quando resolveu se deitar apenas por alguns instantes na noite anterior. Então era isso... Havia pegado no sono e tudo não havia passado de um simples sonho.

- Cara! – gritou Mutano novamente - Você já acordou? Eu quero panquecas!

- Não precisa arrebentar a porta. – vociferou Robin do outro lado - Eu já acordei.

- Ótimo. – disse Mutano entendendo a resposta nada amistosa como uma autorização para entrar no quarto, no que Robin puxou o edredom e enfiou-se debaixo dele. O jovem _meta-humano_ jogou logo a máscara que Robin havia esquecido no banheiro encima da cama – Pega! Achei isso no banheiro.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Robin feliz por poder se esconder novamente atrás de sua reconfortante máscara.

- Por que a felicidade? Você não tem outras iguais a essa?

- Tenho, mas esta é de estimação.

- Você consegue ser estranho às vezes. Agora levanta logo e vai para cozinha, antes que a Estelar ou a Ravena tentem cozinhar! – falou logo Mutano, esperando que Robin reagisse à ameaça de ter que comer a comida das integrantes femininas da equipe e achou muito estranho o estado de inércia em que permaneceu o líder dos jovens titãs - Hey! O que foi com você?

- Nada. – se enterrando novamente no edredom, fingindo um tom desanimado – Eu estou meio enjoado.

- Credo! – disse Mutano recuando e ficando apoiado no vão da porta apenas com parte do corpo para dentro do quarto para evitar qualquer contato - Quer que eu chame a _mamãe-Cyborg_?

- Não, pode deixar. Acho que é só uma gripe... – colocando a mão fechada sobre a boca e tossindo algumas vezes.

- "Gripe'? – seu grande temor de que se tratava de um vírus MUITO contagioso estava confirmado - Então pode ficar por ai – fazendo sinal para que Robin ficasse longe. Mutano havia ficado quase traumatizado com a experiência de ficar resfriado, trocando de forma a cada vez que espirava e preferia evitar qualquer contato com qualquer dos vírus da gripe e essa era exatamente a reação que Robin esperava - Eu preparo o café e alguém traz aqui você. Não vai precisar nem ir até cozinha. Só fica bem longe de mim.

- Se você insiste... E não deixe a Estelar nem a Ravena se aproximarem da cozinha.

>>>> continua


	2. Alguém chame a polícia

**N/A:** Demorou muito? Espero que não. A fic era pra terminar pouco depois do sonho do Robin, mas nesse caso ficaria sem sentido toda a embromação inicial com o lance do cemitério (eu queria muito que tivesse um cemitério na fic ) e da borboleta e do xarope de groselha. Acho que é esse meu problema... eu misturo coisas demais e acabo sem saber como lidar com todas elas ao mesmo tempo. E o resultado é que do projeto de uma fic _one-shot_ saiu uma fic de quatro capítulos.

Espero que vcs gostem.

**2. Alguém chame a polícia!**

Todos estavam entretidos com o café da manhã e um tanto quanto surpresos com a iniciativa de Ravena que serviu-se com uma grande quantidade do mexido de tofú preparado por Mutano:

- Hum... Isso aqui é bom. – falou com a boa cheia e depois tomou um grande gole de suco de laranja, e batendo o copo na mesa – Quero mais! – usando seus poderes de teleciese para servir mais uma porção do mexido.

- Você está falando sério, Ravena? – questionou Cyborg, estranhando o apetite da colega.

- Claro. – mastigado com a boca aberta enquanto falava - _Ichú tá uma delíchia_.

- Experimenta com um pouco de mostarda! – sugeriu Estelar.

- Passa pra cá! – concordou Ravena, erguendo o polegar em um sinal afirmativo. Estelar lançou a bisnaga de mostarda para a amiga que a agarrou e desenhou uma espiral amarela em seu prato, fazendo um delicado potinho final bem no meio – Hum... Muito bom!

As falas de Ravena pareciam tão sinceras e sua expressão estava tão feliz que Mutano não teve outra alternativa se não a de duvidar de que aquilo fosse verdade e achar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira ou que a amiga estava tentando compensar o fato de tê-lo sujado arbitrariamente na noite anterior e estava fingindo gostar da comida vegetariana para aplacar sua culpa:

- Ravena, você está me assustando. Não precisa comer assim. Eu desculpo você por ontem.

- Do que você está falando?

- De você se entupindo de tofu. Não precisa fazer isso.

- Tem razão... – disse ela largando os talheres sobre dentro do prato, mas Mutano e Cyborg mal tiveram tempo de respirarem aliviados e Ravena já foi logo emendando – Melhor eu guardar algum espaço para o sorvete e... batata frita. Vou procurar uma lanchonete aberta. – levantando-se da mesa – Alguém me acompanha?

- Eu! Eu! Eu! – respondeu de pronto Estelar, sacudindo o braço como se estivesse em uma sala de aula e soubesse a resposta da pergunta que a professora acabara de fazer.

- Então vamos, amiga Estelar. – pegando a mão da ruiva.

- Esperem ai vocês... duas. – quando Cyborg terminou a frase, as meninas já haviam sido envoltas por uma áurea negra e desaparecido – Que estranho... A Ravena querendo comer porcaria logo no café da manhã. Tem algo de errado acontecendo.

- Elas nem me esperam. – reclamou Mutano – Eu também queria sorvete. Será que elas vão trazer pra gente?

- Você não está nem um pouco preocupado, não é?

- Por que eu estaria? Sorvete nunca fez mal pra ninguém.

- É, mas da última fez que a Ravena foi assim são espontânea tão cedo pela manhã o mundo estava prestes a acabar.

- Bem lembrado. – refletindo um pouco - Mas dessa vez eu estou preparado. – disse Mutano, tirando um pedaço de papel do bolso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Cyborg pegado o papel das mãos do amigo, curioso para saber do Mutano estava falando com tanta segurança, como se estivesse portando uma fórmula mágica para solucionar problemas.

- Minha lista de coisas para fazer antes que o mundo acabe. - com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- E isso vai proteger você do fim do mundo como? – desapontado.

- Não vai. Mas vai ser divertido. Andar de montanha russa até vomitar é um dos itens.

- Você não fez isso semana passada?

- Então acho que preciso atualizar os itens. – mantendo o sorriso e coçando a cabeça.

- "Beijar uma garota "! – leu Cyborg com um sorriso malvado – Então quer dizer que você ainda não beijou nenhuma?

- Estou trabalhando nisso. – disse Mutano sem graça, puxando a lista da mão de Cyborg.

* * *

Cyborg e Mutano estavam jogando vide-game na sala quando Estelar e Ravena chegaram com alguns potes de sorvete, cascas de biscoito, coberturas, jujubas e outros condimentos próprios para sorvete como amendoins picados e confetes de chocolate e, para acompanhar, um pacote de batatinhas prontas para fritar: 

- Alguém está servido? – perguntou Ravena, levantando as sacolas que trazia em ambos os braços.

- Eu! – disse Mutano largando o controle do vídeo-game e pulando por cima do sofá para chegar mais rápido à cozinha – Vocês trouxeram do meu sorvete de... – Estelar enfiou a mão em uma das sacolas e exibiu o pote de um litro de tampa arredondada - ... menta com pedaços de chocolate. – os olhinhos verdes de Mutano até brilharam quando ele viu que as meninas haviam se lembrado de também comprar o seu sorvete favorito.

- Deixa que eu cuido das batatas. – disse Cyborg pegando a pacote e vendo que ele pertencia a uma famosa rede de estabelecimento _fast-food_ cujas franquias estavam espalhadas por todo o mundo – _McDonlads_? Como vocês conseguiram comprar o pacote fechado das batatinhas de lá?

- Isso foi coisa da Estelar. – riu Ravena.

- Foi só um pouquinho do charme tamaraniano. – disse ela, piscando para Cyborg com seus olhos verdes. Ela, de fato, não teria muita dificuldade para seduzir quem quer que fosse - Essa é a melhor batatinha, não é?

- Claro... Muito boas, para batatinhas transgênicas que não estragam e que provavelmente vão fazer você desenvolver um câncer no futuro. – disse Mutano se lembrando do filme que Estelar, fã assumida de documentários, havia alugado sobre essa rede de lanches e que havia feito alguns tos titãs saírem da sala antes do fim para não saberem a origem dos lanches, porque "o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente".

- Você ficou mesmo impressionado com aquele filme, não é? – perguntou Cyborg.

- E não era exatamente essa a intenção? – retrucou Mutano - Eu nunca mais vou comer os _nuggets_ de lá.

- Você é vegetariano. Já não comia nada antes.

- Vocês vão ficar discutindo ou vão me ajudar aqui? – disse Ravena, arrumando as coberturas de sorvete, depois de colocar os confeitos em pequenas vasilhas com a ajuda de seus poderes.

- É pra já. – disse o integrante verde do grupo, checando os armários para encontrar a colher de sorvete e os copos de vidro.

Estelar voou até o outro lado da sala, escolheu um CD, e ,depois da breve introdução da décima quarta faixa, começou a acompanhar a mulher que cantava usando o controle remoto como microfone:

_- Ain't no mountain high/ Ain't no valley low/ Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Ravena riu da performance de Estelar e resolveu entrar na brincadeira, pegando uma das colheres e se juntando a amiga.

A jovem apanhou a colher de sorvete e caminhou com passos gingados até a amiga, cantando de uma forma completamente desinibida, como se sempre fizesse aquilo:

- _If you need me call me/ No matter where you are/ No matter how far/ Don't worry baby_

Os garotos se entreolharam desconfiados e depois voltaram a olhar para as meninas. Poderiam esperar algo assim de Estelar, mas não de Ravena que era a integrante mais sombria do grupo. Jamais pensaram que ela fosse se prestar a esse papel. Na verdade, nem sabia que Ravena conhecia aquela banda, quanto mais as letras e nem que tinha qualquer habilidade para se virar em um palco, mesmo que um palco de brincadeira.

Depois que terminaram da cantar o refrão, Mutano não conseguiu mais se segurar:

- Não sabia que você cantava. – disse Mutano, passando calda de chocolate na lateral de uma taça para cuidar da apresentação da sobremesa antes de colocar o sorvete verde com floquinhos de chocolate.

- Ficou muito ruim? – sorriu, voltando para a área da cozinha e sentando-se no balcão.

- De jeito nenhum. Acho até que deveríamos formar uma banda. Eu seria o baterista – brincou ele batendo em uma bateria imaginária.

- Ótima idéia! A gente não tem que salvar a cidade todos os dias mesmo. Poderíamos ser uma banda famosa em nosso tempo livre como identidade secreta. Ai enfrentaríamos os vilões de todas as partes do mundo durante nossas turnês mundiais. O que você acha? – terminou ela entusiasmada e com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

- Acho que você vai ter problemas para convencer o Robin a fazer isso, mas se ele topar, eu estou dentro. – jogando um balde de água fria nos planos de Ravena e um pouco de castanhas no sorvete.

- Então acho que nossa banda nunca vai começar. – pegando a taça de sorvete da mão e Mutano e comendo uma colherada – O Robin é CDF demais para concordar e ele não deve saber tocar nada também. Posso ficar com este? – mostrando a taça.

- Tudo bem. Eu faço outro pra mim.

- Por falar no Robin, alguém sabe cadê ele? - perguntou Estelar, parada atrás de Cyborg e olhando curiosa para a panela em que as batatinhas estavam sendo fritas.

- Acho que está no centro de operações sendo obsessivo com o trabalho de novo. – disse o andróide colocando as batatinhas já prontas em uma cestinha forrada com papel toalha e indo pegar sua taça de sorvete.

- Eu quero! – disse Ravena pegando algumas batatinhas e comendo-as com _catchup_.

- Vou lá ver se ele quer um pouco. – disse Estelar depois de pegar uma batatinha e comer – Deixa ver... –analisando os sabores e decidindo pelo de amora que tinha uma coloração azulada que agradou a alienígena – Este aqui!

- Você não vai levar nem uma calda? – perguntou Mutano apontando para a seqüência de coberturas que estavam expostas no balcão.

- Não. O Robin acha que "condimentos estragam o sabor do sorvete". – repetindo as mesmas palavras do rapaz.

- Ele é mesmo muito chato. – comentou Ravena depois de Estelar lembrar de um dos pequenos hábitos de Robin que não merecem a atenção da maioria das pessoas comuns – Você merece um prêmio, amiga. – servindo uma colher de sorvete e depositou uma batatinha encima, depois comeu tudo junto –argh!

- Não seja má, Rav. – riu Estelar – E guardem um pouco pra mim.

Assim que a porta da sala principal se fechou atrás da tamaraniana, Ravena respirou fundo e soltou o ar pelo canto da boca, balançando a cabeça desanimada:

- Quando é que esses dois vão ser oficialmente um casal?

O queixo de Cyborg caiu no chão com a pergunta e Mutano se engasgou com o sorvete e começou a tossir desesperado com a falta de ar.

- Você disse mesmo o que eu acho que você acabou de dizer? – perguntou Cyborg, ignorando o mutante verde que corria de um lado para o outro da sala com as mãos envolta do pescoço.

- Sim. – responde Ravena com a cara mais lavada do mundo – Algo de errado?

- Já chega. O que aconteceu? Você está muito... – mediu as palavras para não ferir os sentimentos da amiga – diferente hoje. Até parece feliz!

- Tirei o dia de folga. É difícil ser tão "eu" todo o tempo..

- Isso não é perigoso? Sabe... Seus poderes não dependem desse seu auto-controle?

- Sim, mas um dia não vai matar ninguém... – o alarme de uma seqüência inteira de carros que estavam estacionados próximos ao parque começou a soar na cidade, enquanto a jovem de olhos cor de ametista falava – Pelo menos eu espero que não. – dando com os ombros.

Mutano parou na frente dos amigos tentando desesperadamente respirar, desenhou uma auréola em sua cabeça, depois juntou as mãos implorando por ajuda.

- Deixa comigo. – disse Ravena, posicionando-se atrás de Mutano e fazendo-o se curvar para frente para que ela pudesse bater em suas costas. Mesmos depois de ter suas vias aéreas desobstruídas, Mutano continuou apoiado nos joelhos respirando aliviado:

- Então, vai querer mais sorvete? – zombou Cyborg com um sorriso malvado.

- Não faz isso Cyb. A culpa foi minha... – riu Ravena.

Mutano só olhou feio para os amigos e ia saindo todo sério da sala quando tropeçou em algo e quase caiu no chão. Olhou para trás e viu Cyborg e Ravena segurando o riso, mas não achou nem um pouco engraçado, pois dessa vez ele não estava tentando fazer ninguém rir, mas sim era a própria piada e isso machucava seu orgulho.

- Ele ficou chateado... - disse Ravena com uma pitada de remorso.

- Ele já está acostumado com isso. Não esquenta. Daqui a pouco ele volta e já vai ter esquecido.

- Acho que vou conversar com ele depois que terminar aqui. – voltando a tomar mais sorvete.

- Hum... Será que temos outro casal nascendo na torre titã?

- Talvez. Nunca se sabe... – respondeu ela em tom sugestivo, mas mais para entrar na brincadeira de Cyborg do que para demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, pois estava consciente de que o fato de ela ser uma menina e de Mutano ser um menino e deles morarem sob o mesmo teto e trocarem palavras de afeto e incentivo vez ou outraem ocasiões especiais não jogava um nos braços do outro. E ainda tinha o fato de Mutano não estar completamente disponível, pois a garota não sabia, não queria saber e jamais perguntaria, como tinham ficado as coisas entre Mutano e Terra quando esta foi transformada em pedra. (1)

* * *

Robin estava monitorando as câmeras espalhadas pela cidade, apoiando a mão na mão do braço esquerdo enquanto apertava um botão no teclado na sua frente de tempos em tempos para passar para aproxima seqüência de câmeras. O trabalho estava extremamente entendiante, pois nada de anormal parecia acontecer na cidade. Todavia o líder dos titãs não estava muito sociável naquela manhã e achou melhor poupar a todos de seu mau humor se mantendo recluso no centro de controles: 

- Oi _Rob_. Muito trabalho?

- Não. – respondeu ele sem se dar ao trabalho de se virar e principalmente constrangido com a presença da garota, mas não querendo deixar isso tão evidente – Só rotina.

- Tenho uma coisa pra você. – disse ela encostando-se ao painel com as mãos para trás - Mas você vai ter que fechar os olhos.

- Não queria estragar sua brincadeira, mas o Cyborg disse que você e a Ravena saíram pra comprar sorvete. – virando a cadeira na direção da garota.

- Quem disse que a surpresa é sorvete?

- Não? E o que mais você estaria escondendo aí atrás?

- Você vai ter que fechar os olhos se quiser descobrir. – com um sorriso enigmático.

- Tudo bem. – fechando os olhos só para fazer a vontade da companheira de equipe, afinal de contas ela havia se dado ao trabalho de ir até ali fazer-lhe um pequeno agrado e não custava entrar em sua brincadeira e fingir alguma surpresa. Estelar era uma menina tão meiga, como ele podia ser tão cafajeste a ponto de ter aquele tipo de sonho com uma criatura tão doce e inocente? Esses eram os pensamentos culpados do jovem líder dos titãs quando ele sentiu algo gelado tocar seus lábios, mas não era sorvete então abriu os olhos assombrado, dando de cara com os olhos fechados de Estelar.

Robin se afastou rápido com os olhos arregalados:

- Gostou da surpresa?

- Sim... Não... Não sei. – disse confuso.

- Ficou decepcionado? – perguntou ela meio magoada com a reação do rapaz - Você preferia o sorvete?

- Eu não disse isso. Só não estava esperando que você fosse... você sabe.

- É por isso que se chama surpresa, bobinho. – disse ela enchendo uma colher com o creme azulado e levando até a boca de Robin.

- Deixa que eu mesmo faço isso. – disse o rapaz ficando de pé e pegando a colher para se servir sozinho para evitar tanto contato.

- Robin, nós estamos namorando? – falou Estelar sem rodeios – Nossa situação não ficou completamente clara depois que nós fomos atacados por aquela criatura na estação espacial e ficamos sozinhos no planeta hostil. E você nunca mais tocou no assunto. Acho que foi por causa do quase fim do mundo que enfrentamos.

- É mesmo. – puxando a gola da camisa – Quer conversar sobre isso agora? Não pode ser mais tarde?

- Não acho que nós temos sobre o que conversar. Só depende de você. – disse Estelar, deixando o pote de sorvete de lado e enlaçando seus braços no pescoço de Robin, que engoliu em seco e passou por baixo dos braços da garota, indo estrategicamente para o outro lado da sala.

- Não concordo. Nós ainda temos que esclarecer muitas questões.

- Você não quer namorar comigo?

- Eu não disse isso, mas não é tão simples assim, Estelar.

- Por que não?

- Porque sim. Nós não somos dois adolescentes comuns e despreocupados. Somos Titãs... Protegemos a cidade. As coisas são mais complicadas para nós. E além do que, você é uma princesa de outro planeta e pode acabar tendo que voltar pra lá algum dia e...

- Espera um pouco... – interrompeu - Nós somos adolescentes. Adolescentes namoram, que é basicamente um relacionamento amoroso com certo grau de compromisso, mas que não cria vínculos reais como o casamento, em que os interessados têm a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor antes de decidirem por algo mais sério. Não vejo onde essa situação seja incompatível como nossas atividades.

- Você está... simplificando demais as coisas. Não é só isso. Você não está considerando variáveis importantes. Por exemplo, se nós brigarmos o desempenho da equipe ficará prejudicado em um todo. Você viu o que aconteceu da última vez: você perdeu seus poderes.

- Sim. Mas no fim deu tudo certo. E brigas, lamentavelmente, são comuns. Você já brigou com o Cyb e não é namorado dele.

- Não mesmo.

- Então. Como eu disse, qualquer briga compromete o desempenho da equipe. Não só uma briga entre nós dois.

- Você não deixa de ter razão, mas...

- Então ta combinado. – disse a ruiva se aproximando e pegando nas mãos de Robin, ainda desconfortável com a situação, mas sem desculpas para sair correndo – Estamos namorando - e se inclinou para o beija novamente, mas foi interrompida pelo alarme que começou a soar por todo o prédio. Robin recuou aliviado. Suas preces haviam sido ouvidas e agora ele tinha uma desculpa muito séria para sair correndo.

- Vamos encontrar com os outros. O dever chama. – disse ele saindo do centro de operações decidido e deixando Estelar emburrada.

- Que droga. Tinha que ser justo agora, não é? – disse ela olhando com faíscas esverdeadas tiritando de seus olhos para as lâmpadas vermelhas que piscavam sem parar.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao centro para atender ao chamado de emergência depararam-se com uma multidão enfurecida de senhoras que se digladiavam em uma grande loja que iniciara sua grande promoção de início de estação naquele dia. Elas se agarravam às mercadorias ou tentavam arrancar as peças de roupas umas das outras como se tivessem voltado aos tempos pré-históricos e estivessem lutando por um pedaço de carne do qual dependia a existência de todo seu grupo familiar. Era uma visão aterradora do homem, livre das amarras sociais do Estado, de volta ao estado de natureza. 

Os policiais isolaram a área, mas não se atreveram a entrar na briga, principalmente porque alguns deles puderam identificar suas esposas, filhas e namoradas no interior do estabelecimento, dentro do qual alguns vendedores do sexo masculino estavam como reféns:

- Qual é a situação? – perguntou Robin, dirigindo-se ao policial que comandava a operação.

- É o que vocês estão vendo. – disse Bradley Warren, um homem de traços retos e cabelo loiro arrumado com certo desalinho, vestido com um terno azul, sem gravata - Essas mulheres ficaram malucas de repente. Estamos até suspeitando de que foi usada alguma espécie de gás alucinógeno no interior da loja para provocar esse tipo de reação. O Coringa foi nosso primeiro suspeito, já que ele é especialista nesse tipo de atentado, mas ele continua preso em Arkham (2)e não parece estar envolvido. - mostrando que havia feito o seu dever de casa e conhecia bem a situação.

Warren passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor. É claro que Ravena e Estar não escutaram nem uma palavra do que ele disse, pois estavam momentaneamente atordoadas com a presença do oficial loiro, bronzeado e de sorriso perfeito pensando que talvez pudessem fazer dele um membro honorário dos jovens titãs. Ele era bastante jovem, mas mostrava ser igualmente competente, tanto que havia sido designado de pronto para comandar a operação:

- Já têm algum plano de ataque? – perguntou Robin.

- Vai com calma, garoto. Estamos falando de civis. Não tem nenhum criminoso perigoso e lunático aí dentro. – disse Warren, deixando bem claro com tal observação que não partiu de sua pessoa o chamado de ajuda para os titãs. Para o jovem oficial aquilo era trabalho para a polícia, que havia sido treinada para lidar com situações envolvendo vítimas em potencial, e não para os Titãs que representavam mais um grupo de choque utilizado em situações onde a violência era o único meio de resolver o problema.

Quando o policial terminou de falar, um manequim foi arremessado da vitrina do segundo andar da loja e espatifou no chão fazendo com que todos se abaixassem para se protegerem.

- Nós pensamos em usar bombas de gás, mas não sabemos como está a situação lá dentro e ainda tem o problema dos reféns. - continuou Warren.

- Elas fizeram reféns? – perguntou Robin aturdido.

- Sim. Os vendedores que trabalham na loja. Nós estávamos mantendo contato com um deles através do celular até pouco tempo antes de vocês chegarem, mas a ligação foi interrompida de repente.

- Capitão. – chamou um policial abrindo caminho – Temos uma ligação. A situação acaba de mudar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Elas se organizaram e realmente estão fazendo os empregados de reféns.

Todos olharam imediatamente para a loja e puderam ver cerca de sete homens com as roupas meios rasgadas, alguns arranhões e vendas nos olhos sendo exibidos na vitrina. Cada um estava sendo ameaçado por uma mulher armada e com olhar alucinado.

- Onde diabos elas conseguiram as armas! – gritou o chefe da operação.

- Acho que as tiraram dos seguranças. – sugeriu o outro policial.

- Ótimo. Vou chamar a unidade de resgate. Precisamos de um negociador aqui imediatamente. – disse o policial loiro saindo sem dar atenção para os titãs.

- Cara, ele deixou você no vácuo. – disse Mutano para Robin.

- Ele deve ser novo no trabalho. Vamos mostrar quem são os donos da cidade.

- Eu não me importo em dividir a cidade com ele. – disse Estelar com coraçõeszinho nos olhos e o rosto apoiado nas mãos.

- E eu não me importaria em dividir ele com você. – disse Ravena acompanhando com os olhos o oficial que seguia em meio às viaturas.

- Tudo bem, eu não sou egoísta. – concordou a garota ruiva.

- Daqui a pouco vocês começam a babar. – disse o ciborgue.

- Será que alguém pode prestar atenção aqui? – disse o adolescente de cabelos espetados com um pouco de despeito pelo olhar apaixonado que as meninas lançavam no oficial loiro.

- E qual vai ser o plano chefinho? – brincou Ravena cruzando os braços e apoiando-se em Mutano que riu encabulado e coçou a cabeça.

- Você começar a levar isso a já sério seria bom.

- Desculpa. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui. – comentou o gigante metálico - A polícia parece ter a situação sob controle. Acabaríamos atrapalhando o trabalho deles neste caso.

- É. Elas são muitas e têm reféns. – disse Mutano – Além do mais, "_em uma mulher não se bate nem com as pétalas de uma rosa_".

- Mas nós poderíamos ficar por aqui em caso de precisarem da nossa ajuda. – disse Estelar.

- Eu sou o líder. A decisão é minha.

- E o que vai ser _"líder" _? – perguntou Ravena com deboche.

- Vamos ficar por aqui e ver como a situação se desenvolve. – disse encarando seus pares com os baços cruzados - Satisfeitos?

- Positivo. – respondeu Ravena levando a mão até a testa para reproduzir o sinal militar de continência - Vou ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. Você vem comigo Estelar?

- Claro. – lançando um olhar gelado em Robin - Temos uma grande chance de encontrar o oficial loiro no caminho. – seguindo a garota com a capa azul.

- Tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo aqui. – repetiu Cyborg.

- Cara, você está dizendo isso o dia todo. – observou Mutano.

- E eu estou errado? E acho que tenho uma ligeira noção do que seja...

- E o que é?

- Não tenho certeza. Vou pesquisar melhor, mas acho que tem a ver com aqueles garotos no cemitério ontem.

- Agora quem está sendo estranho é você. – retrucou Mutano.

- É que me lembro daquele sinal em algum lugar... – disse Cyborg pensativo - Essa confusão começou hoje e o incidente no cemitério foi ontem. Acho que pode haver uma conexão. O que você acha Robin?

- O que eu acho sobre o que? Desculpa, mas não estava prestando atenção.

- Não precisa se preocupar com o surfista loiro. – disse Mutano - Só porque ele é mais velho, mas alto, mais bem apessoado e usa roupas normais para trabalhar e não uma fantasia idiota?

- Olha quem está falando. Você é verde... Se uniforme é lilás e 4 cm mais baixo que eu.

- Eu vou me conectar com algum banco de dados e fazer minha pesquisa. – disse Cyborg – Vocês que fiquem por ai trocando gentilezas.

* * *

As meninas se apresentaram para Warren sob o pretexto de querem se informar melhor das técnicas utilizadas naquele tipo de operação, então o policial explicou os fundamentos básicos para as adolescentes que se mostravam tão interessadas na atividade da força policial. 

As negociações começaram com a chegada da equipe especializada, mas as tratativas não estavam chegando a lugar nenhum:

- Chefe, nós temos um problema. – disse o mesmo policial de antes se aproximando de Warren que terminou rapidamente a conversa que estava tendo no telefone para atender ao chamado de seu subordinado.

- O que foi?

- Elas estão exigindo a presença do Superman. Disseram que não vão negociar com ninguém menos que ele.

- Por quê?

- Não sei ao certo. Mas parece que essa não era a intenção inicial.

- Como assim?

- As negociações começaram e estavam caminhando quando uma delas chamou a atenção da líder e depois esta avisou que só continuaria a conversa com o Superman.

- Nós temos outros super-heróis aqui. Nenhum deles serve?

- Não. Elas falaram algo sobre os _músculos_ dele... – disse em confusão.

- Antes disso quais eram as condições do acordo? – ignorando a parte do "músculos" .

- Elas queriam... – vacilou um pouco antes de falar - 80 porcento de desconto. O pessoal da negociação não entendeu também. – completou ao ver a expressão de espanto na cara de Warren.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. – disse ele tirando o blazer e desabotoando a blusa – Me arruma com colete a prova de balas.

- Esse colete é mesmo necessário? – perguntou Estelar – Quer dizer... Tem perigo de você levar mesmo um tiro?

- Algum perigo tem sim, mas muito pequeno. É só uma medida de segurança, Estelar. – colocando o colete e vestindo sua blusa por cima novamente – Não precisa se preocupar. E em todo caso, vocês podem entrar em ação.

- Claro. – concordou a garota – O que você quiser.

- Cadê os amigos de vocês?

- Devem estar por ai. –respondeu Ravena dando com os ombros.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Robin e Mutano resolveram tentar invadir o local sozinhos. Eles entraram pela ventilação e estavam rastejando pelos corredores metálicos na esperança de chegarem à área central onde parecia que todas as terroristas estavam: 

- Você está indo muito devagar. – reclamou Robin que seguia engatinhando atrás de Mutano – Iria ser bem mais rápido de você se transformasse em algo pequeno como um esquilo.

- Mas ai nós não poderíamos ter essa conversa agradável que estamos tendo agora. Essa não... – parou o jovem verde.

- Que foi.

- Bifurcação à frente. Para que lado nós seguimos?

- Não sei. Espera um pouco... – disse Robin pegando seu comunicador e entrando em contato com Cyborg – Cyb, precisamos da sua ajuda.

_- O que foi?_

- Nós entramos no prédio pela ventilação e agora precisamos saber que caminho tomar. Entra nos arquivos da prefeitura e arrume as plantas do prédio pra você nos orientar.

_- Ta bem. Vou salvar a pele de vocês de novo. Mas enquanto isso, tenho outra informação interessante para passar para vocês._

- E o que é?

_- Lembra da insígnia desenhada no chão do cemitério?_

- Não lembro do desenho, mas o que tem?

_- Ela faz parte de um antigo ritual da região do mar mediterrâneo, mas ele deveria ter sido desenhado no chão com sangue, não com groselha. _

- Então não era para esse ritual ter dado certo.

_- Ou então ele pode ter causado efeitos diversos do descrito nos livros. È mais ou menos como em uma aula de laboratório. Se você erra algum dos elementos ou a quantidade deles pode ser que nada aconteça ou pode ser que tudo exploda na sua cara._

- Nem me fale... Isso sempre acontecia comigo. – resmungou Mutano.

- Ta, Cyborg. Pode continuar.

_- Essa insígnia faz parte de um ritual chamado de "devorador de almas", traduzindo toscamente do aramaico._

- Não sabia que você sabia aracamaico. – comentou Mutano.

_- E eu não sei. Pra isso serve o dicionário, mas voltando ao assunto mais uma vez, esse ritual que eu estou tentando explicar, mas vocês ficam interrompendo o tempo todo, servia para tirar o medo dos soldados antes das batalhas, mas era um processo gradual que durava algumas horas, por isso ele era realizado à noite para ter seus efeitos na batalha do dia seguinte. _

- Mas isso não teria utilidade se tivesse feito sobre todos os soldados, sejam eles do exército aliado ou do exército inimigo.

_- Isso não acontecia. – explicou – O feitiço era lançado sobre a chama da fogueira central do acampamento. Só os que ficavam ao redor dela seriam afetados. Era costume todos os que iam guerrear se reunirem na noite anterior para uma última festa antes da batalha e então todos eram enfeitiçados sem saber... Menos os líderes que cuidavam de ficar bem longe do fogo. _

- Mas por que?

_- Eles tinham que ficar fora para poderem quebrar o feitiço. Não ter medo pode ser algo bastante vantajoso em uma batalha, mas junto com o medo, esse feitiço também tirava a razão das pessoas. Depois de algum tempo elas nem sabiam mais em quem estavam batendo e a coisa ficava ainda mais sangrenta. Tem relatos muito feios de ocasiões em que isso aconteceu... Lembra do incêndio de Roma?_

- Teve a ver com esse feitiço?

_- Não, mas acabei de achar um artigo muito interessante sobre o tema. –_fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de voltar para o assunto_ - Nós sabemos que ao invés de ter efeito sobre os homens, a groselha fez com que o feitiço agisse sobre as mulheres, mas não sabemos exatamente o que ele fez e nem qual a extensão de seus efeitosda coisa. Se nós considerarmos o feitiço do livro e o que está acontecendo, acho que não é bem o medo que o ritual elimina. Parece que na verdade ele superestimou os instintos daí porque com os homens o resultado e guerra e com as mulheres é compras. Bom, mas isso também depende do estímulo externo, claro.. _

- Quer dizer que aE isso quer dizer que situação vai pode ficar ainda mais feia?

_- Sim. Se não descobrirmos rápido como parar isso, a cidade inteira vai virar um shopping em dia de liquidação geral!_

- Será que todas as mulheres da loja se reuniram em volta de uma fogueira ontem? – perguntou Mutano – Acho que sua teoria está meio furada.

_- Não teve fogueira, mas deve ter tido outro gatilho. – _insistiu Cyborg.

- Como você conseguiu todas essas informações tão rápido? – perguntou Robin que desconhecia esse lado do amigo.

_- Eu tenho meus contatos. Depois a gente conversa... _

- Espera ai… Nós estávamos no cemitério ontem. Isso significa que as meninas também devem ter sido afetadas! – perguntou Mutano, tomando o comunicador da mão de Robin.

- Não sei. Vai ver só funciona com humanos normais – responde Cyborg – Mas isso explicaria o comportamento da Ravena. Mas Estelar que não parece ter tido qualquer alteração em seu comportamento.

- Ou não... – disse Robin lembrando do que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

- O que foi que ela fez? – perguntou Mutano levantando uma sobrancelha.

- ... – coçou a cabeça de forma suspeita.

_- O que foi que VOCÊ fez com ela, seu pervertido! Como você pôde? – gritou Cyborg do outro lado da linha, imaginando coisas diante do silencio de Robin._

- Eu não fiz nada com ela, seu maluco! – gritou Robin.

_- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia vocês gritarem ai onde estão. – disse Cyborg._

- E por que não?

_- Porque, de acordo com a planta que eu acabei de olhar, vocês devem estar bem encima da área central do prédio._

Os dois mal tiveram tempo de escutar as palavras de Cyborg quando despencaram em queda livre os três andares do prédio, pois a ala central ia diretamente do teto até o chão em um tanque ornamental. Mutano transformou-se em um pássaro pequeno e ficou planando em segurança, enquanto Robin se estatelava no chão, pois o gancho de seus dispositivos não encontrou lugar para se prender.

Ele se levantou encharcado e já com vários _bumerangues_ nas mãos para se defender de qualquer ataque e deparou-se com um grupo de dezenas de mulheres. O garoto estudou a situação e viu os reféns sentados de cabeça baixa em um canto junto com algumas mulheres aramadas que lixavam as unhas sem o menor cuidado para não provocarem disparos acidentais:

- Você se machucou, garotinho? – perguntou uma das mulheres se adiantando.

- Que pergunta mais idiota – disse outra – Ele caiu de uma altura de pelo menos seis metros. É lógico que ele se machucou.

- Melhor você não se mexer.

- É. Você pode ter quebrado alguma coisa.

- O coitadinho está encharcado. Vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia.

As mulheres continuaram falando sem parar enquanto se amontoavam rapidamente ao redor de Robin, todas tentando convence-lo a sair do tanque, inclusive as que estavam armadas que, para seguirem o resto do bando, abandonaram suas armas e suas lixas em um balcão próximo. Era a oportunidade perfeita para Mutano pegar as armas e libertar os reféns que saíram do prédio correndo.

A equipe da SWAT, que estava posicionada no telhado, aproveitou a saída dos reféns para invadir o prédio, quebrando as portas de vidro e prenderem as "perigosas transgressoras" que estavam tomadas pelo instinto materno discutindo qual era a melhor forma de cuidar do garotinho fofo que tinha caído do teto.

Desnecessário dizer o quanto Robin ficou humilhado por ser tratado como um bebê por todas aquelas mulheres e na frente de todo um esquadrão da SWAT que, por sua vez, agradeceu a distração provocada por sua queda, pois ela foi responsável pelo sucesso da missão.

* * *

- Bom trabalho. Quem diria que sua baixa estatura fosse ser tão útil. – comentou Mutano. 

- Cala a boca. – resmungou Robin enrolado com uma toalha nos ombros e com o cabelo desarrumado caindo sobre a testa e com as bochechas ainda doloridas por causa dos beliscões que levou durante a operação.

- Eu poderia ter usado o gatinho. Também teria chamado a atenção daquelas mulheres loucas.

- Mas não tanto quanto nosso bebê fofinho aqui. – disse Ravena aparecendo por detrás da ambulância junto com Estelar e também apertando uma das bochechas de Robin. Foi a gota d'água!

- Se você fizer isso de novo, vai ter que usar uma prótese no lugar da mão. – vociferou o líder dos titãs. A garota recolheu o braço e deu um passo para trás.

- Credo.

- Eu vou voltara para a torre pra trocar de roupa. Mutano, encontre o Cyborg e o ajude a encontrar os dois moleques de ontem. E vocês duas... É melhor voltarem também, porque se a teoria do Cyborg se confirmar, vocês serão as próximas a tentarem um ataque terrorista à uma loja de departamentos da cidade.

- Do que você está falando, Robin?

- No caminho eu explico.

- Ta bem. Vou só me despedir do Bradley...

- "Bradley"? – repetiu, estranhando a intimidade com que Estelar estava tratando o policial desconhecido.

- Do oficial Warren. – corrigiu - Ele é tão simpático. E tão alto... e loiro. E reparou nos lindos olhos azuis dele?

- Só uma pergunta Robin. Nós viemos para cá no carro do Cyborg e agora ele não está mais aqui. Como você vai voltar para a torre se você não voa e sua moto está guardada na garagem? – perguntou Mutano.

* * *

(1) Esse parágrafo foi só pra explicar minha oposição ao _shipper_ BBxRav. Pode parecer que eles têm alguma coisa da mesma forma que às vezes parece que eles têm alguma coisa no desenho, mas naum acredito de verdade que os personagens sintam pelo outro algo mais que amizade sincera. 

(2) É o sanatório de _Gothan City_ pra quem não sabe.


	3. Stepmom

**N/A: **Depois da volta que eu dei pra colocar o _cemitério_ na fic, resolvi me divertir um pouquinho e dar uma "surra" no Robin, que está meio OOC. _Sorry!_ Bom, não fui eu quem bateu nele, mas fui eu quem escreveu, então sou a mentora intelectual do ato - RÁ-RÁ-RÁ-RÁ _(risada do mal)_. Pois é, este capítulo todo é a materialização do meu egoísmo, já que acho que só eu tenho essa tendência sádica com relação ao Robin e gosto de ver ele apanhando, mas o próximo capítulo não vai ser assim. Prometo.

**_3. Stepmom_**

- Foi muita gentileza sua dar carona pra gente. – agradeceu Estelar.

- Imagina. – responde Warren olhando de relance para a jovem sentada no banco da frente – Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

- Vocês duas voam. Não precisavam de carona. – disse Robin, emburrado no banco de trás junto com Ravena.

- Mas você não, então não seja mal agradecido. – disse Ravena, de volta ao seu mau humor de sempre por ter perdido o par ou ímpar que decidiu qual das duas garotas ocuparia o banco da frente.

O homem loiro mal estacionou e Robin pulou para fora do carro e entrou na torre, soltando um agradecimento forçado entre os dentes. As meninas se despediram com mais calma e fizeram planos de trabalharem juntos em uma outra ocasião, quem sabe em uma missão na praia ou coisa assim.

* * *

A cidade ia gradualmente se perdendo no caos. Depois do caso na loja de departamentos, houve diversos chamados pelas redondezas. A policia se virava para dar conta das mulheres revoltadas que se voltaram contra a sociedade machista. Era o movimento feminista de volta com toda sua força, só faltava alguém para dar a idéia de queimar sutiãs em praça pública. 

Cyborg já sabia exatamente o que fazer e agora ele e Mutano estavam procurando os dois rapazes que encontraram no cemitério para descobrir o que exatamente eles tinham feito e como resolver o problema.

Eles chegaram até um bairro residencial no subúrbio, mas não encontraram os garotos em casa quando lembraram que eles deveriam estar no colégio. Por sorte, era recreio e os dois meninos foram facilmente localizados conversando com um pequeno grupo.

- Precisamos falar com vocês dois. – disse Cyborg, colocando sua enorme mão no ombro dos garotos e os puxando para um canto para conversarem longe dos outros, que ficaram paralisados só olhando para os dois titãs que chegaram inesperadamente em seu colégio.

- Vocês têm idéia da confusão que arrumaram? O centro da cidade está sendo destruído por um bando de mulheres loucas!

- Do que vocês são falando? – perguntou Andy com cara de espanto.

- Você sabe muito bem. Não banque o espertinho. – disse Mutano, incorporando o policial mal dos interrogatórios dos filmes americanos e agarrando o menino pelo colarinho.

- Pára com isso, seu idiota. Vocês fizeram algo no cemitério ontem e achamos que é isso que está causando toda a confusão. – explicou Cyborg – Precisamos saber exatamente o que vocês fizeram para tentarmos reverter os efeitos.

- Sério? O que exatamente está acontecendo? – perguntou Terry curioso.

- Algumas mulheres estão agindo feito doidas. Mas parece que nada aconteceu por aqui... Só na região próxima ao centro. – disse o Mutano.

- Que é onde fica o cemitério. – concluiu Cyborg – O que vocês fizeram? O que usaram?

- Fora o xarope de groselha, que nós já sabemos. – observou o jovem de pele esverdeada.

Os quatro foram até a casa de Andy onde estavam os livros em que eles pesquisaram para adaptar seu ritual mágico.

* * *

Robin teria que trocar suas bandagens, já que estava todo molhado, mas percebeu que não tinha mais bandagens em seu quarto, então foi até a enfermaria pegar mais. Ele estava terminando de colocar a blusa de seu uniforme quando Estelar entrou: 

- Então você estava aqui... – deslizando até perto do rapaz.

- Já estou acabando. – colocando a capa – Certo... Agora eu vou encontrar o Mutano e o Cyborg e vocês duas fiquem aqui na torre.

- Mas por que você vai? – brincando com a blusa dele – Tenho certeza de que eles podem dar conta disso sozinhos.

- Talvez possam, mas mesmo assim eu tenho que ir. – afastando as mãos dela.

Estelar ignorou a fala de Robin e roubou seu segundo beijo naquele dia, mas dessa vez não foi só selinho. No entanto, Robin interrompeu o beijo e se afastou dela.

- Não faz mais isso.

- Qual o problema? – questionou Estelar.

- Problema nenhum.

- Estou enganada ou você está fugindo de mim? – cruzando os braços, irritada.

- Não é isso Estelar. Depois eu explico.

- Eu quero uma explicação agora! – continuou ela flutuando alguns centímetros com os cabelos revoltos e os olhos completamente verdes e soltando faíscas, exatamente como ela faz durante as batalhas.

- Vai com calma. È que isso que está acontecendo na cidade... Como eu já disse, achamos que também afetou você e a Ravena.

- Só por que eu beijei você eu devo estar sob efeito de algum agente estranho?

- Só por isso não. Mas essa é uma das cosias que você não faria em seu estado normal.

- É? Pois eu me sinto mais eu do que nunca.

- E isso talvez seja um pouco demais.

- O que foi Robin? Você nunca quis esquecer as regras por um instante e só fazer o que vem a cabeça? Eu já reparei em como você olha pra mim.

- Do que você está falando? – fingindo não ter idéia do que se tratava a insinuação de Estelar.

- São se faça se bobo. Você nunca pensou que talvez eu tenha cansado desse seu joguinho e queira algo mais deste relacionamento?

- Que relacionamento! "Você" decidiu que nós estamos namorando não tem nem três horas. – disse Robin já procurando a melhor saída.

- E todo o tempo que gastamos até agora não conta, não é? – disse Estelar ficando ainda mais furiosa – Quer diz quer que não significo nada para você?

- Claro que significa. Exatamente por isso eu não vou... – recuando até se afastar o suficiente para ter espaço para desviar de Estelar e sair da sala antes que a garota pudesse reagir. Assim que saiu, Robin ativou o código de segurança no dispositivo próximo à porta e trancou Estelar dentro da enfermaria, agora reforçada desde o episódio com o pó alucinógeno de Slade (1) - ... me aproveitar desta situação. – terminou deslizando com as costas pela porta trancada e sentando aliviado no chão até que escutou os "_baques_" dos socos que Estelar estava dando contra a porta – Melhor eu sair daqui!

* * *

- Já conseguiram alguma coisa? – perguntou Robin pelo comunicador enquanto caminhava até a saída da torre para pegar sua moto. 

_- Sim. Mas temos um pequeno inconveniente_... – respondeu Cyborg.

- Qual!

_- Você parece aflito. A coisa está difícil aí?- _desviando do assunto.

- Você não tem idéia. Mas vá direto ao assunto.

_- Minha teoria estava certa. Os tais meninos tiveram sucesso no feitiço que fizeram ontem à noite e nós já sabemos como quebrá-lo._

- Ótimo. E o que vocês estão esperando?

_- É que eles usaram uma borboleta. É ela quem está espalhando o efeito do feitiço e o mantendo em ação. Temos que matá-la para que ele termine, mas é um pouco difícil achar uma borboletinha em uma cidade desse tamanho._

- E você ainda não pensou em nada?

_- Nada que não matasse todos os insetos da cidade e não intoxicasse parte da população._

- E não tem outro jeito?

_- Estamos pesquisando. Ocultismo não é minha especialidade e os livros são todos confusos e em idiomas estranhos._

- Falando nisso, como você descobriu tudo até agora? Pensei que só a Ravena curtisse isso de bruxaria.

_- É uma longa história, mas resumindo... Eu tenho uma veia no mundo sobrenatural. Eu nunca contei antes, porque o assunto não apareceu e eu não sou de contar vantagem, mas minha tia era uma caça-vampiros em Nova Iorque e foi morta por um vampiro chamado Spike. O meu primo acabou se envolvendo com a caça vampiros atual e eu conheci o grupo todo no último Natal e pedi uma ajuda para a Willow, que é uma bruxa, e o Gayes, que era um sentinela, para saber como isso de feitiços funcionam. Fim(2)._

- Você está fazendo hora com a minha cara?

_- Por que você acha isso?_

- Porque vampiros não existem.

_- E ets também não e nós temos uma na nossa equipe. Agora deixa de dar uma de cético e vem logo pra cá, porque precisamos de ajuda e as coisas podem ficar feias por ai._

- Certo!

A essa altura, Robin já tinha andado demais e ido parar perto da sala , então escutou os soluços de Ravena que chorava copiosamente sentava no sofá. O rapaz imaginou que algo realmente sério e correu para socorrer a amiga que estava se derretendo em lágrimas com os olhos colados na televisão enquanto passava a cena em que Susan Sarandone (Jackie) e Julia Roberts (Rachel) conversavam sobre como esta substituiria aquela quando ela morresse de câncer no filme "Lado a Lado" (Stepmom).

_**JACKIE: **What do I have that you don't?_

_**RACHEL: **Everything. You're...the Earth Mother incarnate..._

_**JACKIE: **You're the hip and fresh._

_**RACHEL: **You ride with Annabelle..._

_**JACKIE: **You'll learn._

_**RACHEL: **You know every story, every wound, every memory, their whole life's happiness has been wrapped up in you, every moment..._

_**JACKIE: **I have their past. You. Have their future._

O filme era bastante comovente por inteiro, mas a garota havia conseguido se segurar bravamente até aquela seqüência final de cenas quando explodiu em lágrimas:

- O que está acontecendo Ravena? Você está morrendo ou algo assim?

- Eu não... – disse em meio a soluços, sem desviar os olhos da televisão – Mas a Susan está morrendo de câncer. – tentando segurar o choro, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Só isso? Achei que fosse alguma coisa séria.

- Mas é sério, seu insensível. – olhando para Robin com o canto do olho e voltando a chorar desesperadamente quando viu as duas mulheres discutindo sobre como seria o dia do casamento da menina:

_**RACHEL: **Don't you get it? I look down the road to her wedding. I'm in the room alone with her, fitting her veil, fluffing her dress. Telling her no woman was ever that beautiful. And my fear is. She'll be thinking. I wish Mom were here._

_**JACKIE: **And mine is. She won't. Now that's enough fear for either one of us to kill the other. And no jury in the world would convict._

A menina soluçava tanto com o choro que mal conseguia respirar. Seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos e inchados e seu rosto mais pálido que de costume e isso realmente assustou Robin que teve que tomar uma atitude. Primeiro ele tentou informá-la de que aquilo era só um filme que não era necessário tanto escândalo, mas a garota não parecia escutar nada e por isso Robin a agarrou pelos ombros e a sacudiu:

- Pára com isso pelo amor de Deus. É só um filme! – falou em um tom de voz mais alto para sobressair ao choro, mas foi interpretado errado por Ravena que, por achar que ele estava gritando, mudou por completo sua expressão.

A garota parou de chorar e fechou a cara em uma carranca:

- Larga o meu braço. – ordenou pausadamente - Agora!

Mais que depressa Robin largou o braço dela assustado com sua reação:

- Desculpa, eu...

- Você gritou comigo!

- Eu não tive a intenção. - se afastando – Mas você não queria ouvir.

- Como você ousa gritar comigo! – disse ela fazendo com que todos os talheres, incluindo as facas, levitassem.

- Calma, Ravena. Você tem que controlar suas emoções. – o garoto mal teve tempo de terminar a frase e se viu obrigado a desviar dos garfos, facas e colheres que foram atirados contra ele e acertaram parte no sofá e parte no chão, ficando bem cravados.

Um deles rasgou a blusa de Robin e deixou um corte reto e outro gravou na sua coxa esquerda. O garoto gritou de dor ao arrancar a faca e pensou em reclamar com Ravena, mas tremeu ao ver a expressão de ódio no rosto da garota e saiu correndo, pois não queria, e nem sabia se poderia, encarar a colega nervosa em uma briga.

- Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer... – dizia ele para si mesmo enquanto corria, meio manco, pelos corredores da torre, apoiando a mão sobre o machucado na perna para estacar o sangue. Quando já tinha certa vantagem, olhou para trás e viu que Ravena não o estava seguindo, então respirou aliviado quando chegou à escada do hall de entrada, mas quando deu por si, um dos sofás que ficavam por ali foi arremessado contra sua cabeça.

O rapaz se abaixou e pulou alguns degraus para baixo e o sofá passou direto pelo vidro da janela logo atrás dele:

- Que droga, Ravena! Essa coisa é pesada. Você poderia ter me matado! – berrou Robin suando frio por ter visto o sofá passar a centímetros da sua cabeça.

- Você acabou de fazer de novo. – rosnou ela entre os dentes.

- Eu? Eu fiz o que? – recuando e olhando para os lados.

- Você gritou, seu idiota! – a barra da capa de Ravena se agitou à poucos centímetro do chão e ela fez um movimento que levitou outros duas poltronas – Quem você pensa que é pra me tratar desse jeito?

- Eu não quero lutar com você, Ravena. – alertou Robin se posicionado para atacar.

_- Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos_!

Ravena respondeu lançando os dois sofás contra o companheiro que deu uma cambalhota usando os sofás como apoio para depois e golpeá-la com o bastão.

A garota foi jogada contra a parede e caiu no chão, meio zonza e ainda mais furiosa. Seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos, toda a estrutura do prédio começou a tremer e partes da cobertura começarem a se soltar e cair.

Robin lançou uma de seus dispositivos de congelamento para tentar paralisar a colega, mas ela fez com que o dispositivo fosse ativado antes, cobrindo o chão com uma fina camada de gelo na qual Robin perdeu o equilíbrio momentaneamente quando voltou ao chão e quase caiu.

Ravena levantou-se com uma explosão que acertou em cheio Robin, quebrando a parede e o lançando na sala de treinamento, junto com os escombros da construção.

O garoto estava todo sujo, com a poeira da parede demolida misturada ao sangue que escorria de seus machucados. Ele finalmente começou a sentir as costelas. Agora sim elas estavam quebradas.

Robin cuspiu o sangue que começava a se acumular em sua boca.

- Vamos lá... Você não está nem se esforçando. – riu Ravena.

- Eu já disse que não quero lutar com você.

- Então vou ter que acabar com isso logo. _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos_! - disse ela levitando alguns blocos de concreto como se eles fossem de isopor.

Robin conseguiu desviar de quase todos, mas "quase" não foi suficiente e um dos blocos o acertou pelas costas fazendo-o cair com todo seu peso no chão e cuspir sangue novamente. Agora não eram só suas costelas, mas também seu ombro estava quebrado.

Ele nem teve tempo de tentar se levantar e foi puxado de bruços para debaixo do compressor magnético de Cyborg que abaixou prendendo seu tronco e deixando somente a cabeça para o lado de fora.

Ravena parou na direção da cabeça de Robin e ficou assistindo o líder dos titãs golfando sangue enquanto tentava se libertar da máquina:

- Levanta essa coisa! – tentando tomar fôlego enquanto só conseguia mirar o chão a sua frente.– Eu não estou conseguindo respirar.

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de gritar comigo.

O máximo que Robin conseguiu fazer antes de desmaiar foi encontrar o comunicador em seu cinto e apertar alguns botões esperando que eles fossem os certos.

* * *

(1) o episódio do qual eu estava falando é o Haunted/Assombrado. 

(2) como deu pra perceber, eu amo Buffy, a caça-vampiros. O Spike (vampiro loiro) mata duas caça vampiros. Uma era chinesa e a outra morava em Nova York. Esta teve um filho que não tinha poderes e apareceu na última temporada como diretor do ginásio de Sunnydale. Esse tla diretor que seria o suposto primo do Cyborg...


	4. Aceito!

**4. Aceito!**

O líder dos titãs acordou ainda meio atordoado e deu de cara com os balões coloridos amarrados na cabeceira de sua cama e seu braço direito imobilizado junto ao seu tórax:

- Quem colocou essas coisas aqui? – resmungou ainda com os olhos entreabertos e a voz pastosa.

- Você acordou... – disse Cyborg abrindo caminho entre os balões e checando os olhos de Robin com uma lanterninha para verificar seus reflexos – Pensei que ainda fosse ficar bancando a bela adormecida por mais alguns dias.

- "Dias"? Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado? – tentando sentar, mas sentindo as costelas.

- Deixa ver... – contando nos dedos e depois mexendo no computador de seu braço para ver o calendário – Umas doze horas. – com o sorriso do tipo "peguei você".

- E de onde veio isso tudo? – indicando os balões, flores, chocolates, cartões e uns bichinhos de pelúcia.

- Dos seus fãs, meu camaradinha. De alguma forma eles ficaram sabendo o que tinha acontecido com você e essas coisas começaram a chegar.

- Como eles ficaram sabendo? – inquiriu Robin, pois Cyborg falou com jeito de quem sabia, mas que preferia não contar.

- Acho que pode ter tido a ver com aquele policial que veio aqui.

- Que policial?

- Aquele que deu carona pra vocês até a torre.

- Mas ele só nos deixou aqui na frente e foi embora.

- Acontece que a Ravena esqueceu o comunicador no carro dele, aí quando você usou o comunicador pra pedir socorro ele veio junto com as forças armadas.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Não dessa vez. É só você ler o cartão dele. – apontando para um envelope vermelho encima de outros envelopes que estavam próximos à cabeceira da cama.

Robin pegou o cartão com o braço que estava livre e foi lendo enquanto Cyborg continuava:

- E tem mais... A Estelar também estava com o comunicador e conseguiu chegar antes da força aérea e da marinha "rasgando" o chão da enfermaria outra vez. Mas nós já concertamos o buraco.

- E daí?

- E daí que ela e a Ravena travaram uma batalha de vida ou morte por uns dez minutos antes de todo mundo chegar. - falou rápido e tratou logo de emendar um uma boa notícia - Mas já está tudo sob controle e elas nem se machucaram, porque o policial bonitão conseguiu contornar a situação. E eu e o Mutano descobrimos um jeito de quebrar o tal feitiço sem precisar achar a borboleta. Na verdade, a Wilow disse que quebrar o amuleto tinha o mesmo efeito que matar a borboleta, então fizemos isso. Era algo como... se a gente matasse a borboleta, o amuleto se quebraria e se quebrássemos o amuleto, a borboleta morreria. Mas isso deveria estar em uma nota de roda-pé porque não consegui achar nada nos arquivos em que procurei. – continuou falando e falando para desviar o foco da conversa – O caso foi tão esquisito que uma equipe vai vir da Europa estudar o fenômeno que aconteceu aqui.

- E eu pareço com alguém interessado em equipes de bruxos de Hogwarts? Eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei. Como assim a Ravena e a Estelar lutaram? E essa história de exército... Algum estranho chegou a entrar na torre? E minha máscara? Eu quero minha máscara. – disse mal humorado cobrindo o nariz e a boca com a coberta.

- Pelo visto você já está bem. Até já voltou a dar ordens – comentou com a cara fechada.

- Cyborg! – chamou Mutano entrando na enfermaria com estrelinhas nos olhos, uma vasilha grande de pipoca e um copo de refrigerante – Tem certeza que você não quer assistir? A luta das duas ficou demais. Eu não canso de assistir... – o mutante verde arregalou os olhos quando viu que o companheiro estava consciente e escutando com atenção o que ele dizia – Robin! E ai cara! – coçando a cabeça.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você não me contou? – perguntou Robin olhando feio para Cyborg.

- Você começou, agora continua. – replicou, passando a bola para Mutano.

Robin desviou o olhar para Mutano que engoliu seco e começou:

- As câmeras de segurança. Elas... gravaram tudo que aconteceu. Quer dizer... A surra que a Ravena deu em você e a luta sexy entre a Ravena e a Estelar. – disse Mutano sem medir muito as palavras.

- O que! – gritou o garoto com o rosto todo vermelho e as veias na testa saltando.

- Calma, Robin. – se escondendo atrás do amigo de metal - Assim você vai ter um treco. Quer um refrigerante? – oferecendo o copo que foi recusado com o próximo berro do menino prodígio.

- Quem mais teve acesso com essa fita? Ela não passou no noticiário da noite, não é?

- Não. Eu nunca faria isso. Eu só...

- Você só o que?

- Passei por e-mail para o _Aqualad_. Sabe como é... A notícia chegou lá e eles ficaram preocupados. Depois disso eu não fiz mais nada... – desenhando um "xis" em seu peito como se fosse um juramento - ... mas pode ser que o _Speedy_ tenha pegado o vídeo e colocado na internet... Acidentalmente. – terminou de dizer pausadamente e num tom gradualmente mais baixo.

- COMO! – berrou Robin, esquecendo de suas costelas e sentado de vez, pronto para começar a falar e falar e falar até que todos lamentassem o fato de terem o sentido da audição. Mas de repente ele começou a embolar as palavras que dizia até que parou no meio de uma frase, ficou um pouco pálido e caiu de volta no travesseiro inconsciente.

- Que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Mutano.

- Isto! – disse Cyborg revelando uma agulha – Eu apliquei no soro sem que o esquentadinho percebesse.

- Muito inteligente. – elogiou Mutano apertando a mão mecânica do companheiro.

- Você não tinha que ter colocado da internet. Isso foi maldade... – comentou Cyborg passando a mão em um das caixas de chocolate amontoadas por ali, pois Robin, com certeza, não sentiria falta dela, e saindo da sala com Mutano – E colocar a culpa do Speedy. Golpe de mestre!

- Mas realmente não fui eu quem colocou.

- Você vai precisar mais do que essa cara de culpado pra convencer o Robin quando ele acordar. Agora deixa eu assistir essa fita... Não sei o que pode ter de especial em ver Robin levando uma surra. A gente assiste isso ao vivo sempre. – andando pelos corredores.

- Mas não nessas proporções e não de uma menina.

- Você também apanharia da Ravena. – lembrando o mutante verde da triste realidade.

- Eu sei.

- E por falar nisso, onde estão as meninas?

- A Ravena ainda está meditando e acho que vai ficar lá tipo... pra sempre.

- E a Estelar?

- Basicamente o mesmo.

* * *

Os repórteres finalmente descobriram a torre dos titãs e não deram mais sossego. Os jovens heróis podiam saber lidar com vilões, mas não estavam prontos para enfrentar a mídia. 

O mais visado ainda era Robin com quem todos queriam uma entrevista exclusiva para revelar detalhes enquanto o rapaz só queria esquecer de tudo e fingir que aquele dia tinha sido apenas um sonho ruim.

Todavia era difícil se esconder em uma torre de vidro, mas depois que a equipe super-secreta de agentes especializados em fenômenos paranormais chegou a cidade para estudar o ocorridos, os jornalistas voltaram a esquecer a torre.

Mutano logo parou de achar graça no vídeo quando alguém colocou na internet fotos suas brincando com um patinho de borracha enquanto tomava banho na banheira. Suspeitas de que o autor tenha sido Cyborg que, por sua vez, só ria de tudo pelos cantos, pois era o mais crescido e queria manter um mínimo de ordem no grupo já que o resto parecia ter desistido disso.

Ravena continuava trancada em seu quarto, cercada por incenso e sem sair nem para tomar chá de ervas. Ela precisava mesmo de algum tempo para voltar a encontrar seu equilíbrio depois de algumas horas de vida desregrada. E Estelar estava estranhamente calada e pensativa, sem fazer o menor esforço para animar seus colegas e soprar para longe a nuvem negra que parou sobre a torre em "T".

A cidade sobreviveu e aos pouquinhos as coisas foram voltando para os eixos quando venceu o período de trégua concedido pelos criminosos locais e os titãs tiveram que voltar a ação, mesmo como time desfalcado, pois o líder ainda tinha que ficar de castigo na cama por mais algumas semanas.

Somado a tal infortúnio, também veio a parcial incapacidade de Estelar de controlar suas _starbolts_. Antes ela tinha domínio completo sobre as esferas esverdeadas de energia, mas agora elas pareciam falhas de vez em quando ou ficarem muito carregadas em outros.

Todavia os outros três titãs que sobreviveram sem seqüelas estavam conseguindo dar conta do recado, embora estivessem meio sobrecarregados e ansiosos para que tudo voltasse ao normal o quanto antes, mas isso estava demorando um pouco demais:

- Desculpa por ter acertado você. – desculpou-se Estelar mais uma vez quando chegaram à sala principal da torre.

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem Estelar. Sério. Não precisa se preocupar. – confirmou Mutano confiante, quando na verdade o que ele queria era sair gritando de dor, mas ele não poderia fazer isso na frente de Estelar, pois havia um pacto silencioso entre os titãs para tentar resguardá-la de outros aborrecimentos, porque isso só acabaria por comprometer ainda mais suas habilidades.

- Se você diz. Mas mesmo assim eu vou compensar você... Vou fazer _Succaberrys _para todos.

- NÃO! – gritaram os outros três titãs juntos no que Estelar os encarou com um olhar confuso.

- O que a gente quer dizer é que... Não é melhor sairmos todos juntos para comer uma pizza? – sugeriu Mutano com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Todos... juntos? – perguntou Estelar sem graça por pensar que "todos" incluiria Robin que já estava zanzando pela torre novamente e cuidando da parte burocrática do trabalho, já que ainda não estava em condições de sair pelas ruas dando piruetas e batendo em transgressores da lei.

- Não vai dar. – interrompeu Ravena entendendo a aflição da amiga. Ela fez uma pequena pausa para limpar a garganta e continuou – Eu e a Estelar vamos... ao shopping porque fiquei sabendo que abriu uma nova loja de velas. – mentiu descaradamente para ajudar a amiga. - Vamos? – e saiu puxando a jovem ruiva pelo braço.

- É isso mesmo. Tchau meninos. Nós não demoramos.

* * *

Era fácil perceber que Estelar estava evitando Robin a qualquer custo e que ele, por sua parte, estava fazendo a tarefa dela bastante fácil. Era quase um acordo entre os dois que andavam pela torre de modo a não se cruzarem. 

Os outros jovens preferiam não se intrometer, pelo menos até o dia em que Ravena assistiu Robin, ainda com a tipóia no braço, se jogar atrás do balcão da cozinha como que fugindo de um tiroteio para se esconder de Estelar que estava passando por ali:

- Você tem idéia do quanto isso é patético? – disse ela sem desviar os olhos do livro quando a tamarania saiu.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse Robin, levantando um pouco a cabeça para ver por cima do balcão.

- Você acabou de se esconder atrás do balcão. – fechando o livro.

- Jura! – com um tom incrédulo, como se ele não soubesse o que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Você costumava ter um comportamento mais maduro.

- É que recentemente me lembraram que eu sou só um adolescente. – respondeu mal humorado, lembrando a crítica que Ravena havia dirigido a ele na noite do cemitério.

- E um adolescente inseguro. – insistiu ela – Lamentável.

- Você não quer mesmo ter essa conversa, não é? – cortou logo.

- Na verdade não, só que achei que poderia ajudar. Mas se você está me dispensando... – voltando a abrir seu livro.

- Desculpa - arrependido por ter sido rude. Ravena era a outra menina da equipe, talvez ela realmente pudesse ajudar - Eu não sei o que tem de errado. Toda vez que eu chego perto da Estelar ela me olha de um jeito estranho... Parece que ela não quer falar comigo.

- Sério? – era a vez dela de usa o tom incrédulo, ainda lendo – E o que fez você pensar nisso, gênio?

- Acho que ela não ter ido me ver na enfermaria e ficar me evitando... e um dia, eu vi ela voando pela janela quando eu estava entrando. – disse Robin cruzando os braços sobre o balcão e escondendo a cabeça ali. Ela havia entendido a ironia da colega, mas descreveu a situação para ver se conseguir achar algum sentido em tudo aquilo.

- E você tem feito exatamente o que para ajudar? – com tom de analista.

- Respeitado a vontade dela e ficado o mais longe possível. – virando o rosto culpado para encarar Ravena que parou de ler e voltou sua atenção para o garoto.

- E você está fazendo isso porque acha que é o que a Estelar quer ou por que é mais cômodo pra você?

- Os dois... – voltando a sentar direito, sem se apoiar no balcão - Eu não sei porque a Estelar começou me evitando em primeiro lugar. Você tentou me matar e nós estamos bem agora, não é?

- Claro, mas eu _só_ tentei matar você. Eu não revelei os segredos mais obscuros da minha alma e muito menos... você sabe.

- Tá bem. Eu sei que tenho que conversar com a Estelar... de novo. Só estou esperando a hora certa.

- Eu acho que você está esperando demais.

- Fazer isso não é fácil, tá bom?

- Tanto faz. – disse Ravena com um tom de "o problema vai ter todo seu".

- Ta bom. De hoje não passa.

* * *

Mesmo depois do empurrãozinho de Ravena, não foi fácil arrumar coragem para encarar Estelar e voltar a ter aquela conversa "_desconcertante_", mas só havia uma coisa pior que isso e era continuar sem ter a companhia dela. 

Robin entrou na sala, respirou fundo e se forçou a ir até o sofá. Estelar estava tão entretida assistindo um de seus documentários excêntricos que nem percebeu o garoto se aproximando do sofá até que ele estivesse logo atrás dela. Ele se apoiou no encosto do sofá e falou perto do ouvido da jovem tamaraniana:

- O documentário está interessante? – tentando parecer natural enquanto seu coração teimava em querer escapar pela boca.

Estelar levou um susto e não respondeu, só riu sem graça e voltou a olhar para a televisão nervosa.

- Posso assistir com você? – insistiu Robin.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu ela, chegando para o lado do sofá oposto ao que Robin tinha escolhido para sentar.

- Por que você se afastou?

- Você sabe o porquê. – respondeu Estelar olhando para o outro lado.

- Estelar... – fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – Você sabe que não aconteceu nada.

- Só porque você me trancou.

- Esquece. Foi só foi um mais mal entendido. Um grande mal entendido...

- É isso que você acha? – responde ela voltando a olhar magoada para Robin esperando uma resposta.

- Estelar eu... –_ "eu não tenho idéia do que vou falar. Que droga. Por que isso tem que ser tão difícil?" _pensou ele querendo se esmurrar.

- ...?... – a jovem ruiva só continuou olhando para o rapaz esperando por sua resposta.

- Não é que eu não queira ficar com você. – desengasgou com dificuldade - Eu não queria ficar com você daquele jeito. Você consegue entender?

- Acho que sim. – abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o chão.

Pelo visto, ela não tinha entendido o que forçou o menino prodígio a se explicar melhor:

- Isso quer dizer que... eu ficaria imensamente feliz se... – falou pausadamente - você aceitasse ser minha namorada.

- Como? – perguntou Estelar franzindo a testa.

- Ser minha namorada...

- Mesmo?

Ele só fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu para disfarçar o nervosismo, já que não conseguiria repetir a frase outra vez.

- Eu aceito. – respondeu Estelar agarrando-se ao pescoço de Robin que ficou completamente vermelho – Aceito. É agora que nós trocamos os anéis dourados?

- Alianças! Não, não, não, não. – assustado com a idéia de casamento - Isso já é pra depois. Beeeem depois.

- Mas a gente pode... se beijar ?

- Pode apostar nisso. – disse Robin passando uma das mãos por trás do pescoço de Estelar que inclinou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios para beijar seu "namorado".

Eles se afastaram um segundo:

- Que foi? – perguntou Estelar e voltou a beijar Robin.

- Eu só estava pensando em como vai ser com a sua família.

- Mas você já conhece a minha família.

- E esse é exatamente o problema. Você já reparou no tamanho do braço _Galfore_? Ele não é do tipo _pai-ciumento_, é?

- Será que nós poderíamos falar sobre isso depois? – sugeriu ela voltando a beijá-lo.

- Com você quiser. – descendo com a mão pelas costas de Estelar e parando em sua cintura enquanto a garota se ajeitava no sofá e apoiava suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Robin para que ficassem em uma posição melhor para continuarem o que estavam fazendo.

* * *

Enquanto isso... 

- Nem pensem em colocar essa fita na internet também. – disse Ravena parada em frente a porta da sala de segurança enquanto Mutano e Cyborg assistiam ao que estava acontecendo na sala principal comendo pipoca.

- Nós jamais faríamos isso. – desconversou Mutano.

- É melhor leiloar no Mercado Livre. – emendou Cyborg.

- Vocês deveriam se envergonhar – disse Ravena apagando os monitores que mostravam Estelar e Robin e pegando as fitas por telecinese.

- Qual é Ravena... A gente divide os lucros com você. – e os outros dois saíram atrás da garota de cabelo azul.

- Não.

- Só uma foto. Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas estavam esperando por isso?

- Não é a primeira vez que os dois se beijam. – contra-argumentou Ravena se referindo ao dia em que o time se uniu.

- Não. Mas é a primeira vez que isso conta de verdade...

- E que nós que temos tudo registrado. – completou Mutano.

- Por que vocês não vão cuidar da própria vida? – sugeriu Ravena antes de se fechar em seu quarto com as fitas.

Mutano e Ciborg ficaram olhando a porta fechada desanimados:

- E então, você também fez cópias, não é? – perguntou Mutano sério e depois olhou para o amigo que abriu um sorriso contente.

- Pode ter certeza! – mostrando o DVD oculto em um de seus braços mecânicos.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Eu esqueci de atualizar antes. Perdão! Se bem que tenho lá minhas dúvidas se alguém está lendo isto aqui já que os comentários estão me escassos - hehe. Este é o final. Eu aproveitei pra zoar um pouco mais com a cara do Robin (não me canso disso) e pra colocar a "_beijinho_" que foi a única coisa que faltou do episódio "_Stranded_" ficar perfeito. Espero q vcs tenham gostado n.n


End file.
